


Recipe for the heart.

by skyblue993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Diary/Journal, Drama, Head over heels Stiles, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Derek Hale, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: It's the last year of high school and Stiles is ready to leave everything behind but there's only one thing he wants to do before leaving for college;Conquer Derek'sheart.





	1. Chapter 1

This is wrong on so many levels. Stiles is breaking the code honor of the bro code, right now. There's no way Derek will ever forgive him if he ever finds out about this.

 _"You'll just have to make sure he never finds out about this."_ A small voice coming from the back of his head, suggests him. That voice isn't that wrong, after all.. except when another voice, purer, _louder_ screams at him to just drop the whole thing. It's the typical the angel-devil sitting on his shoulders moment all over again. Stiles is sweating cold, his hands gripping the edges of the journal. God. Why are feelings always this messed up? Why can't he just talk to Derek like a normal person? 

The devil sitting on his shoulder is probably busy in a celebration dance while the angel is shaking his head in crushing disappointment.  _Same old, same old._ He makes a promise to himself as he stuffs the journal in his backpack; _Next time I'll follow my good sense,_ But everyone knows it will be another one of the endless promises he's never kept.

 

 

It's not like Stiles snooped around in Derek's room, searching for that damn thing in particular.

_He has way more class than that._

This is how it went; After a long and painful study session at his house, Derek has finally conceded them both to take a small break before dive in again. Stiles' cheeks may or may not have turned pink at the appetizing glimpses of skin peeking out of Derek's shirt the moment it lifted a bit when he stretched his arms. Stiles half-lidded eyes were immediately drawn back to Derek's lovely eyes, thank God, when he suddenly broke the comfy silence fallen between them.

"I need to pee."

"Sure" Stiles cleared his throat, suddenly gone dry at the sight.

Derek let out a soft yawn that resembled a little mewling noise to Stiles' ears before standing, flashing that thousand watt smile that has never failed to make Stiles feel breathless, just a bit, when he said, "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home.  _Mi casa es su casa._ "

Stiles' face flushed red at the way Derek made Spanish sound so freaking hot. Well, to be fair, as far as Stiles is concerned, Derek manages to make a _freaking sneeze_ sound hot.

He sunk down on Derek's bed, closing his eyes and breathed in the way Derek's pillow smelled, like amber and musk, so manly and virile that made him feel lightheaded by the intensity of it. He heard himself letting out a soft sigh before rolling on his stomach. He grabbed the pillow, completely careless about the possibility that Derek was going to come back from the bathroom at any moments, and hugged it tightly to his stomach. He heard the sound of a door slamming shut causing his eyes to shot open. He immediately sat up on Derek's bed, putting the pillow back into place and then... he saw  _it_ , resting untouched beneath the spot previously occupied by Derek's pillow;  _his journal._

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat, internally panicking at the sound of steps coming close. His gaze flickered towards the backpack resting on a spot near Derek's desk, a brief thought flashing across his mind. It would be definitely easier for Stiles to get to Derek's heart through the aid of his deepest, darkest thoughts, now wouldn't it? But on the other hand, stealing--  _borrowing_ , his journal might cost him his friendship with Derek. 

Derek might find out and, no. Absolutely not. No way in hell, Stiles would let that happen.

He put the pillow back in his place, pushing those thoughts in the back of his mind.

Derek smiled when he found Stiles sitting at his desk, flipping through the pages of his notes as he never left in the first place.

"I thought we were on a break. I swear I saw smoke coming out of your ears, earlier.”

Stiles hummed in agreement, never dislodging his gaze from the book, completely incapacitated to stare into Derek's eyes after what he's almost done.

"I just want to get over with this." It wasn't completely untrue, after all.

"That's the spirit." Derek chuckled softly before sitting on his desk chair, next to where Stiles was already sitting.

They kept studying in a comfortable silence then Derek spoke, completely out of the blue. "Jackson asked me out."

Stiles' hand froze, just like the beats of the heart rocking in his chest. He slowly raised his gaze and found Derek's eyes staring at him expectantly as he were expecting him to say 'Wow? Really? Congrats bro! Have fun getting laid!" or anything close to that. Stiles honestly didn't know what to say or How to hide the burning disappoint flooding through him at the moment.

 “Jackson? Whittemore?”

"Yeah.." Derek nodded, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "That's the only Jackson we know.."

"No, yeah. You're right.. I.. I'm.. I'm just confused. Why would he ask you out?"

Stiles bites his tongue too late when the words left his lips through an over the top bitter edge in his voice. Something flashed across Derek's eyes, something between hurt and confusion. Then, his eyebrow furrowed together as he asked, voice small and hurt.

"Why wouldn't he? Do you think I'm not enough for him?"

Stiles wanted to slap himself for the way he was making Derek feel, unworthy and insecure. It wasn't like at all! It was the contrary. Stiles knew that Derek was way too much for someone like Jackson. Derek deserved someone special, funny, kind-hearted _,_ sincere, perfect just like him.

"I think he's not enough for  _you_." Stiles sighed, selfishly adding to himself,  _"I know I am enough for you. I know I am perfect for you."_

Derek snorted, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he retorted. "It's not like he's asked to marry me, Stiles. It's just a date.."

Stile groaned because it wasn't just a date! Jackson was about to take Derek on this date and perhaps woo the shit out of him in a way that Derek would fell head over heels for him before dumping him. He knew Jackson and his reputation preceded him.. 

Over his dead body, he was going to let that happen.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up and get hurt!"

"Well, guess what? I still haven't found one single guy, so far, that shares my interests, my hobbies, someone like--" Stiles flinched just slightly when Derek trailed off whatever he was saying by suddenly biting his bottom lip, _hard_.

He let out a wounded noise, suddenly looking away from Stiles.

"What?"

"Nothing." Derek spat out sharply. Stiles could detect by the cadence of his voice that Derek now was upset and definitely not keen to keep up with that conversation, anymore.

"Hey.." Derek's eyes locked with Stiles'. "You can talk to me.."

From the way the harsh line formed on Derek's lips started to soften, Stiles could tell that Derek agreed. It has always been their forte to talk whole-heartedly about anything without embarrassment or fear. That's probably why it has always been so difficult to open up to Derek about his feelings. Stiles wouldn't have allowed anything in this world to put their friendship in jeopardy, even if that meant to repress those feelings and break his own heart in the process.

“It's just stupid..”

“Nothing you have to say it's stupid and even if it's going to sound stupid, you know damn well I'll still be listening to whatever thing to have to say.”

Derek sent a long, weird look in his direction, then he just gave a soft sigh, "I guess I'm still waiting for my knight in shining armor but I'm starting to realize that maybe there's no one for me to wait for.”

Stiles' heart skipped beats at the way Derek was beating himself down. He couldn't allow his best friend to give up on hope, like this. It honestly pissed him off beyond belief that Derek actually thought that. God. Sometimes his best friend was just stupid. Why couldn't he see what he sees? His undeniable, breathtaking beauty and the pureness of his heart, his dorkiness and his flaws, too were perfect to Stiles' eyes; His stubbornness, the tendency to bring himself down sometimes or to ship non-canon ships that will never in a million years sail.

Why couldn't he just realize how perfect he was?

For the first time, as Stiles listened to all the reasons why no one was ever going to date him, he chose to give his heart's desire a chance. He decided to take a chance and risk everything in order to make Derek understand that if he only gave him a chance... he could show him that someone loves him, exactly for who he is.

He needed a plan and magically, he just knew how to succeed it.

"You know, Der? Sometimes you'll just have to let fate do its course. It's no use to rush these things..  _love will find you._ "

Derek's eyes lifted, meeting Stiles and his heart swelled in his chest when he found a glimmer of hope sparkling in his gaze. "Y-you think so?"

Stiles rested a hand on Derek's shoulder, reveling in the way Derek's body went stiff beneath his touch for a long moment, then he finally felt him relax. 

_"I know so."_

The confident smile lighting up Derek's features was the drop that made the vase spill. His heart was rocking erratically in Stiles' chest, his throat raw and dry as he pushed the words out.

"D-Der?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, There's something I meant to ask you."

"I'm listening.." Derek smiled. Stiles gulped down saliva as he gathered the courage to say it.

"Okay.. so, huh, you don't have to say yes b-because w-we have been best friends since kindergarten and--"

"Stiles." Derek cut his rambling off with amused edge filling his voice, knowing that Stiles starts rambling when he's nervous about something. "Just say it."

"C-could you fill me a glass of water? Please?"

Derek looked at him for a long moment, clearly caught off guard by the random request. “Sure.. although you know your way around the kitchen and that you're allowed to wander in my house as it were your own.."

Stiles smiled apologetically watching Derek standing up, a loud groan leaving his lips. "Thank you, _Der-bear_!"

Derek froze on his way to the door, throwing a murderous look from over his shoulder in Stiles direction, who shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of Derek's glare as he said,  "I'm so gonna poison that water if you call me _that_ ever again.."

Stiles' lips fluttered shut in a close-lipped smile, not daring to risk his chances. For what he had in mind, he needed to stay alive at least until their first kiss.

His gaze fell down on the pillow on Derek's bed before standing on buckling legs. He made his way to the pillow where he knew the journal was, well determined to turn the tables once and for all.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is sitting on his bed, the journal laying completely untouched on his lap. It's there for him to read and discover Derek's most hidden thoughts but suddenly the idea scares the shit out of him.

It's silly. No one is there to judge him or burst into his room and catch him with the hands in the jam jar but it stills sends a rush of guilt creeping through his chest, a tightening tug to his heart resembling a lemon being squeezed as he finally decides to turn the first page, officially violating Derek's privacy for good.

It dates back to may 2014; Three years ago.

Stiles' eyes go wide as he mouths every word he finds on his way, through the cascade of words. His heart stutters when he finds himself reading a passage Derek's been writing about him.

“ _Stiles is the best friend I could ever wish for. I know I say this all the time but I really think our friendship will last forever, especially after what happened today._ _I got blindsided by Emmett and his friends in the locker room, right after gym class. The asshole stole my glasses knowing that I can't see without them. I just saw a blurred shadow coming close and then I heard someone gasping at the loud thump of my back being slammed against the locker, other were whispering. then I heard laughter filling the air. Emmett's hand was pressed against my chest, keeping me steady against the locker. He started saying shit like: “Do you want your glasses back, Hale? Then you have to bow.” I knew what he meant by that but I swear I would prefer being kicked my ass than ever touch any part of him so I just said no. He asked me to repeat myself as to give me the chance to correct my previous answer and there's no way in hell I would have done that. “I'd rather make out with the content of the cafeteria's bin than ever touch you.” I told him._ _A loud silence fell in the room, indicating that my comeback was most definitely unexpected, that happened before Emmett's fist made contact with my face, restoring the order in the universe._

 _I hissed, my body doubling over in pain._ _I then tried to shrug off the forceful grip he had on my arm but Emmett's a mountain made of muscles. I knew there was no use in even trying._ _Emmett's fist was ready to collapse with my face once again when a loud noise resembling a growl coming from somewhere near the door echoed through the locker room. I couldn't see anything but blurred people rushing out of the way and Emmett's body immediately being off me._ _I heard Stiles' voice, threatening like I've never heard it before, telling him that if he ever caught him bullying me ever again he would have kicked his ass so bad he wouldn't get to be a bottom for quite some time._ _Stiles handed me my glasses back and once I got my sight back, I saw his cheeks pink and flushed, his breath short and erratic, his eyes huge and frightened. That moment he saved my ass at risk to his own to get roasted._ _He's my superhero.”_

 

Stiles has to take a small break after that, unable to wrap his head around the fact that Derek has referred to him as his super-hero. He can't swipe the smile off his face after reading those words, recalling how tight Derek has hugged him after that, remembering the pace of his heart rocking erratically into his chest against his own. Derek has been awfully silent after and Stiles mind immediately jumped to conclusions that it had something to do with the way they were clinging onto each other like they've just found their safe haven, afraid that they've stepping some boundaries but now, taking a glimpse into Derek's memories of that day, Stiles can finally put his mind at ease because Derek referred to him as his  _super-hero._

Stiles spends two hours reading, page after page, about some of Derek's thoughts that for a reason or another has never been vocalized.

He learns some things about him like Derek's wish to go to a Katy Perry concert at least once in a lifetime, or how he's always wanted someone to stick cute notes into his locker. God. Stiles has always kind of known that Derek is a hopeless romantic but... _'I wish for someone to show up on Valentine's day with a cute note and a box of macarons?'_

_Seriously, Derek?_

Where in Beacon Hills can he even find a place that makes those without flying over to France to get one of those? Or: Why can't anyone step on the kissing booth counter and proclaim their undeniable love for me?

Stiles shakes his head, thinking that Derek's been borderline obsessing himself over The O.C reruns, back then. He remembers when he forced Stiles to watch the New Year episode and unconsciously squeezed his hand with way too much strength when Ryan told Marissa he loved her back.

There's a whole paragraph Derek has written on Valentine's day dated back to 2015. 

Stiles can't exactly make out most of the sentences written there due to the red ink used -- pretty angrily as far as Stiles can tell-- to cover some of them away, just like Derek wanted to erase whatever thought he's been lashing out to his journal.

This is what Stiles can make out in the mess of ink.

_“How stupid I am thinking we had a chance? But it's probably for the best, anyway. I should put my mind at ease and get a hold on these feelings, even if it's hard for me to not grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him senseless whenever he smiles at me. It's a beautiful smile. I've always thought it's one of his best features. Whenever I see him, my heart glows.”_

Then, something must have happened because the page is wrinkled almost as Derek's been crumbling it up while writing those words.

 _“I hate him and he doesn't_ deserve _it. He doesn't. It's not his fault. It's mine. I knew I shouldn't be getting_ involved. _I knew I should have stepped away from him as soon as these feelings started to get stronger and If there's one thing I regret is not telling him because I just kept these feelings to myself in order to not--”_  
  
Stiles stops reading because the following words are unreadable. His heart aches at the sufferance Derek's been keeping to himself. Fuck. He didn't know anything about this thing. Why wouldn't Derek tell him? Why keeping this pain to himself? He remembers that period. He noticed that Derek was a bit off but he gave it for granted that it was due to Valentines Day. He had no idea. He's truly a shitty friend for not even asking Derek if there was something bothering him. God, He's called Stiles his super-hero and Stiles did absolutely nothing when Derek was clearly wounded and heartbroken and in need of his best friend. He should have noticed. He should have been there. He should have pushed the words out of Derek's lips. He should have done a lot of things...

He goes on, reading about Derek's path of recovery from his first heartbreak. He feels slightly better when he reads about Derek's gradual healing progress.

“ _It's okay. It's getting better day after day. The thought of seeing him doesn't make me want to throw up in the nearest bin anymore and I guess it's a bit step towards healing, right?”_

It makes Stiles smile, knowing that Derek put himself back on his feet, although the thought of Derek feeling the need to keep that huge thing from him truly sucks... but then he realizes that he's definitely not in the right position to judge.

“ _I saw him kissing a girl, today.. the one he's been pining over for years. I should be happy for him, shouldn't I? I mean.. it's what he's wanted for most of the high school years and finally, he's gotten what he wanted and I swear, I'm happy for him! I do! He deserves to be happy! But why do I feel like my heart been ripped out of my chest?”_

 _  
_ Stiles flips page after page and the more he reads about this boy, the more he wonders why Derek has been keeping his hurt, his feelings, his thoughts, bottled up into those pages.

“ _I saw an opening, today.”_ Stiles reads out loud. It's dated back September 2016. “ _We talked and he told me he's figured some stuff out during the summer. Guess what? He's gay.”_

Stiles' eyes go wide with shock because this date, this conversation Derek's been talking about is way too familiar..

“ _He looked so.. I don't know, happy? More than happy he looked like he's found freedom. I could see the spark in his eyes of genuine happiness that honestly made my heart flutter with joy for him. There was a moment during which we've been staring at each other without saying a word. It wasn't awkward or anything.. it was intimate and I honestly felt my heart about to rise up in my throat. That familiar tugging in his chest that screamed at me to tell him how I feel. I wish I had guts. I wish I didn't let the fear to lose my best friend to get in the way. I wish I told Stiles when I had the chance. I wish a lot of things but right now I'm just grateful for Stiles, in every way I can have him in my life.”_

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles closes the journal shut with a loud thump that echoes in the room. He stands up on trembling legs and walks towards his backpack. He zips it open and stares at the journal in his hand for a long moment considering the two possible scenarios that would most likely follow; The one in which Derek never finds out about this. He comes up with an excuse to go back to Derek's place and put the journal back under his pillow, where it always _should have been_. He confesses his feelings for Derek –obliviously after he's been practicing on his most natural shocked look for the moment that follows. He waits for Derek's answer that will most definitely be yes, but there's also the chance of being friend zoned, Stiles realizes with a frown. It could happen. It's been months since Derek wrote those pages.. what if his feelings changed? Derek could have moved on from whatever feelings he thought he had for Stiles. It's a possibility, Stiles concludes.

Then, there's the worst case scenario; the one in which Stiles tells Derek about the journal. He comes clean about sneaking behind his back. He can't even picture in his head the part that would most likely follow.. the one in which Derek, betrayed and heartbroken, accuses him of violating his privacy and stealing something that belongs to him and which contains his dreams and fears, every personal thought and confessions. Something so precious and personal to him. He can imagine Derek being sickened by the sight of him. He can perfectly see Derek turning his back to him, outraged and hurt by such a betrayal. Stiles' eyes squeeze shut as he fights back tears at the sole thought of losing Derek _for good._

He remembers what his mother used to say to him when he was just a kid, “ _We're only human. We're allowed to make mistakes as long we learn from them.”_

She was right. Of course, she was. Stiles' mom has always been a wise woman, always coming up with the right words at the right time, it was her specialty.

He gracelessly throws the journal in his backpack before changing his mind and goes to lay down on his bed, never looking back at it.

 

The following morning Stiles' zombie-walks in the kitchen under the perplexed look his father shoots in his way. He watches Stiles as he opens the fridge, looks inside and then he closes it again with a heavy sigh slipping from his lips. He then starts opening the cabinets of the kitchen, probably looking for his favorite cereals but if Stiles gave the slightest look on the table, he would easily spot them on the table instead of pacing across the kitchen. 

The sheriff frowns at dark circles that make quite a contrast with Stiles' ivory skin. 

Stiles' freezes on his pacing as soon as he hears his dad's stern voice, the one which admits no bullshits, very familiar to Stiles, asking. “What's up with you today, son?"

Here's the thing with Stiles' dad, there's no way to get away with a lie. Stiles knows it's a losing battle to come up with an excuse that will somehow justify his mood swings, lately so he sits down at the kitchen table with a tired noise coming from his lips. The sheriff doesn't push because he knows his son and well, for starters he knows Stiles is too smart to lie in his face and then, it only takes one look at his son's distressed face to figure all out.

Stiles hides his face behind his hands, unable to look into his father's eyes as he mumbles quietly, "I did something wrong for my own benefits."

There's a long moment of silence falling between them. Stiles can tell that the sheriff is probably trying to elaborate the extremely short brief Stiles has just fed him, "Okay." He tells him calmly, too calmly as far as Stiles is concerned.  "How wrong is it, exactly? And please, son. I'd like to talk to your face rather than those _rugged_ hands."

Stiles hesitantly lowers his hands from his face, an outraged gasp coming from his lip, "For your information, my hands are soft like a baby butt." Stiles snorts indignantly. "And it's not that big fat of a federal crime but it's still something I shouldn't have done."

"Don't tell me I'll have to arrest you.."

"I don't think Derek would go that far.." Stiles murmurs under his breath, his eyes go wide as soon as the words escape his lips, almost forgetting that his father is sitting right there and most importantly, he has ears.

"So I guess this is about Derek?"

Stiles' face flushes with heat as, being caught in the act, gives a soft nod of his head.

"Yes, I.. I did something I shouldn't have done and now I don't know what to do. If Derek finds out--"

"Tell me." The sheriff cuts his words off, then he adds in his very own sheriff's tone. " _Right now."_

Stiles is more than tempted to roll his eyes at the authority dripping from his father's voice. "Can you not with the _sheriff Stilinksi voice?_  We were kind of having a father and son moment, here."

"You told me you did something wrong which it also might be considered a crime!" His dad counters with panic filling his voice, then his eyes go wide in realization, "You didn't force yourself on him, didn't you?!"

"Wh- What the fuck, dad?!" 

"Language, young man." It only takes one stern look and the warning edge in his voice to shut Stiles up completely.

Stiles gives an empty laugh, shaking his head in disbelief at the accusation his father has just made, "I did not molest him, Jesus!" 

"Okay. " He seriously sounds calmer, now, which makes Stiles roll his eyes because, really? "Then what is it?"

"IkindofstoleDerek'sjournal."

"Nice try." The sheriff deadpans, his voice weary and flat. "Come again? In a human readable language, if that's possible.."

"I stole Derek's journal.."

"Stiles!"

"I know! I know, okay?! B-but If I didn't steal it I wouldn't have known he reciprocates my feelings!"

"Your feelings? Since when you have feelings for Derek?"

One step at the time, Stiles thinks, trying to dodge the conversation, for now, because he knows his father will pester him with questions about this apparent crush he has on Derek.

“That's not the point, here! Focus! What should I do?"

"Stiles.. what you've done could ensue the end of your friendship with Derek.." 

"Wow. Dad, thank you. Your words of encouragement are making me shed a tear.."

"You violated Derek's privacy." His father retorts sternly, deciding to ignore the way Stiles is rolling his eyes as to say, wow shocking news. "You did something wrong, Stiles and maybe if you tell Derek.."

"There would still be a chance." Stiles cuts him off a matter of factly because, hello? He's spent the whole night getting to that point. "What if I just crawl back into his room and put the journal back in his place?"

His father's eyes go wide, then a loud growl escapes his lips as he says, "Oh Jesus Christ. Man up, Stiles!" The sheriff notices the way Stiles' winces at the harshness filling his voice. He's not trying to be mean to Stiles. He knows his son didn't steal Derek's journal to hurt him. To be fair he doesn't even want to know why he's stolen his journal in the first place but he just wants him to understand that sometimes you have to deal with the consequences of your actions, possibly learn from them. 

"Listen, Stiles. I know you. I know you'll do the right thing and come clean to Derek.."

"I know." Stiles sighs sadly, his voice small and weary as he admits, "I'm scared, dad."

"I know it's scary the fear of losing your best friend but son, think about it. Would you be able to look into Derek's eyes knowing that you took something so personal to him against his consent?"

"No.." Stiles gulps down saliva, his throat suddenly gone dry. His father is right.. he's made a mistake. He should have talked to Derek about his feelings like civilized human being.

"I gotta talk to him." Stiles decides, slamming a fist onto the wooden table. His dad glares at him for a brief moment but then his severe expression goes a bit softer at the determination filling Stiles' voice. He's made the right decision."Today. After school."

 

 

"Derek?"

Derek slams his locker shut before turning around, greeting Stiles with a soft smile playing over his lips, which really has short life when he notices the distressed expression written all over Stiles' face looking someone who hasn't slept a wink throughout the night.

"Hey. You okay, Stiles?"

Stiles' heart is beating so hard in his chest that almost rises in his throat, he gulps down saliva before looking up straight into Derek's eyes. His voice comes out surprisingly firm despite the way his whole body is quivering with tension as he tells Derek. "There's something you need to know."

 


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles had all this great speech prepared in his mind. He thought “Hey, At least the sleepless hours from the previous night came in handy, after all.”

That was before he found himself standing there, next to his locker, with Derek's eyes staring at him with curiosity, concern, fondness all at once, flashing across them.

“What's happening? Stiles, why are you paler than usual?” Stiles gulps down saliva before clearing his throat, painfully dry. Every word he's attentively prepared to say just get stuck in his throat and it's in this moment that Stiles decides that he can't do this. Not like this. Not here. Not with all those people waiting for some drama to happen.

“Huh.. C-can you come over? This afternoon?”

“I can come over after practice if that's okay with you.”

Stiles nods, his heart slowing down on his erratic pace. “Sure..”

“Okay..” Derek says with a small smile, reaching to squeeze gently Stiles' shoulder.

“Hey.. whatever this is.. you can tell me.”

Stiles cracks a weak smile in return, deciding to confide in those words.

 

Stiles' spots Scott on his way to his car, later that day, completely oblivious to Stiles' presence running after him through the entire parking lot.

He watches Scott climbing in his car and picks up speed on his steps, meant to get Scott out of his car before he has the chance to turn the engine on.

Stiles' confident he's about to die out of breath but he manages to open the car door.

“Scott!”

Scott's eyes go wide as being slotted out of his driver seat, his eyebrow furrowing together in a severe line.

“What the fuck, Stiles?!”

“Scott, I need your help!”

“Stiles'” Stiles can't blame the weirded out look his friend sends in his way but right now he has no time to stress over that. He needs to take action.“What the hell is happening?”

 

 

Derek shows up to his house like he said he would. The moment he steps into the house, Stiles makes him turn around and laces a dark blindfold behind his head before leading him up the stairs.

"Okay, what is going on? Stiles, did you forget once again when my birthday is?" There's an amused pitch in Derek's voice that sends a rush of warmth through his chest. Then he hears him cussing, "Jesus Christ."

"I forgot to tell you about the last step of the stairs." Stiles says in an apologetic tone. Derek just stumbles after him, until they're both standing in the center of Stiles' room.

"Can you take this thing off my eyes, now? If I get injured coach will most likely have a stroke."

Stiles' breath gets shallower as he begins the speech that hopefully this time will be able to deliver. "Okay so.. huh, before you regain once again the gift of sight, there's something I want to tell you."

"Is this about this morning?"

"Yes." Stiles says quietly, feeling heat rising in his cheeks at how awkward he's been acting. Now that they're in his room without classmates chatting loudly around them next to their lockers or anyone bumping against them in the rush of going to class, it feels a lot more intimate, a lot scarier.

"I made you something I hope you'd like." Stiles confesses with soft smile quirking over his lips, "What am I even saying.. I _know_ _for sure_ you will like."

"Because you know me better than anyone." Derek's words hurt like a stab in the stomach. It's nothing but the plain truth, although Stiles had to deceive Derek instead of just reading through the lines of every soft word, every warm embrace, every bashful smile, every single time Derek basically told him "I like you." Through the simpler gestures.

"I do." Stiles says, staring at the way Derek's lips curl up in a fond smile. "But this time I cheated."

Derek's nose scrunches up in confusion just as his eyebrow coming together in a thin line, "What do you mean, _you cheated_? Stiles, you're worrying me and take this Goddamnit thing off my eyes."

Stiles complies, he comes to stand behind Derek and lets Derek see what he's babbling about with his own eyes. He revels in the short intake of breath leaving his lips and then, he's being met by Derek's startled gaze staring into his eyes when he turns around, confusion oozing from every pore.

"What's this?"

"It's a tablecloth?" Stiles says with a wet laugh, his eyes glimmering with tears because the day of reckoning has come.

"Yeah.. Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

"Come on, let's sit down."

Derek follows Stiles towards the tablecloth where he notices, there's also a pack of Oreos, an envelope and Stiles' phone connected to the speaker dock.

"I'm still confused.."

He reaches for Derek's hand, under Derek's wide-eyed gaze, and starts brushing his finger over his palm. His eyes follow the movement of his finger as he beings to say, "You wanted someone to show up with a box of macarons and a cute note."

His heart constricts in his chest when he hears the short intake of breath coming from Derek's lips, his hand going rigid beneath his own. Stiles notices that despite everything he still hasn't pulled his hand away from Stiles' so he takes it as an invitation to continue.

"You've always wanted to go to a Katy Perry concert."

"H-how do you--"

Stiles looks up, meeting Derek's gaze filled with a lot of contrasting emotions right now such as surprise, confusion, hurt _, realization._

"I stole your journal."

Derek holds his gaze for a long moment before standing on his feet as Stiles predicted. Stiles has mentally prepared himself before for Derek to burst out of the room as soon as the truth was out, but none of that happens. He can tell that Derek is upset, shocked, genuinely startled by the way he starts pacing the room back and forth, as he's trying to connect the dots and find a logical explanation to this mess.

"Derek--"

Derek freezes on his spot, slowly turning his gaze towards Stiles who's still sitting on the tablecloth with pained expression all over his face. His eyes filled with unleashed tears and his lips starting to tremble. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Derek's voice doesn't sound mad. It just sounds surprised which is a good thing, right? It doesn't necessarily end up as scenario n.1 predicted, isn't it?

"Y-you could have told me."

Stiles nods because Derek is right. He should have done a lot of things. Be more attentive to Derek's language signals, for starters. Be able to read between the lines but he chose the easiest way and he _plenty_ deserves the embittered look Derek is reserving to him, right now.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this moment to happen?"

"I do." Stiles replies sincerely, frowning slightly when Derek throws his head backward letting out a humorless laugh while running his fingers through his hair.

"You read my journal, of course you fucking do."

"Derek, I'm sorry I-- before this happened I didn't know how to tell you about my feelings because the chance of you liking me back were close to zero!"

"How was I supposed to tell you? Huh? Since you've been whining about Lydia Martin for the last few years? Then you finally kissed her and--"

"We kissed once." Stiles promptly corrects him. "Just once. She was drunk and she didn't even remember my name the morning after. I know I've been pining over her since forever.. but when I kissed her, I saw you and your stupid face!"

"W-what?"

"I kissed her and--"

"I got that part.” Derek cuts his words off, his eyes going wide with shock at the truth behind those words. “So you're telling me that you liked me back?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, dumbass!"

Derek clears his throat, then he smiles, then he bites down on his bottom lip as to fight back the smile that desperately wants to break free. When he finally gives in to the temptation, it feels like the sun has just come up after a rainstorm.

"Derek, can you please sit?"

Derek pretends to think about it, then he gives a nod of his head. He sits down on the tablecloth and Stiles honestly feels like a giant burden has been weighted off his shoulders, now that he's come clean to Derek.

"So let me get this straight. You like me."

"Affirmative." Stiles gives a wet laugh before moving his hand towards Derek's. It freezes midair because, what if Derek is still mad at him? But luckily, Any doubts dissipate from his mind when is Derek's hand that reaches for his own, this time.

"And you reenacted one of my most private and secret heart's desires." Derek grins, throwing a quick look around himself. He picks up the Oreos box and frowns, "These aren't macarons." He points out with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Okay, can you not be too picky? I had to prepare this surprise in four hours."

Derek chuckles, staring down at their joined hands with a look of wonderment on his face. Stiles gives his hand a light squeeze before reaching for his phone into the slot of his speakers. He taps on the screen, into his playlist. As _Teenage dream_ comes through, filling the air, Stiles grins. "You wanted to go to a Katy Perry concert so I brought Katy Perry, here. I hope you don't mind." Stiles beams at him, bright and happy. "Oh and that one is for you."

Derek stares down at the white envelope with his name written on it. He lets Stiles' hand go for a moment before pulling it open. Stiles' eyes follow his movements as he pulls the piece of paper out of the envelope, his heart racing on his chest with each passing seconds. "Read it out loud." Stiles suggests him.

Derek's blushing as soon as he reads the first line.

 _"Derek Hale, you stole my heart._  
_I hope my mess doesn't tear us apart._  
_I took your journal and broke your trust._  
_Please give me a chance to make it last."_

"Wow." Derek exhales a wet laugh, his cheeks turning pink and warm-looking.

"I suck at writing poems." Stiles amends with a bashful smile on his lips. Derek shakes his head as he looks up from the piece of paper, scooting a little closer to Stiles.

"No one ever wrote something like this to me. Actually.. no one ever surprised me the way you did, today. Stiles."

"Oh.. huh, you're welcome."

Derek's eyes flicker to Stiles' lips and only when Stiles and Derek's breaths blend with his own, he realizes how close they are to erase the distance between their lips. Stiles exhales a small puff of air against his lips, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, as their eyes lock with one another. Derek's hand gently comes to rest on his cheek, sending warmth all over his body, aching to feel Derek's against his own. Stiles' eyes flutter shut the moment Derek finally kisses him.

He has to admit that feels a bit awkward at first but then, as Derek's lips move firm and sure against his own, his mind blanks out of every thought that is not Derek's hand in his hair or Derek's fingers tracing the outline of his jaw or the soft mewling noises Derek makes in the throes of the kiss. They kiss for what it feels like forever, until a rough noise causes them to abruptly pull apart. Stiles' sight is a bit blurred by the intensity of the kiss but _hell,_ he can see perfectly in Full HD his father's figure standing on the threshold of his room with an eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Dad.. hi."

Derek buries his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, probably wishing for a wormhole to suddenly tear the ground down and swallow him away in another dimension.

"Stiles." The sheriff greets him. "Hello, Derek."

Derek pulls his face away from his neck and finally meets the sheriff's authoritarian gaze.

"Good evening, sheriff."

"What you guys were up to?" He asks with a fake innocent edge in his voice, cocking his head to the side. Derek decides to shut the hell up in order to not screw up every  
chances to make a good impression on his boyfriend's father more than he already has.

"Oh, huh. Nothing much. Derek and I were just listening to some music, gobbling some Oreos, catching up a bit."

"Oh, I see. Were you eating Oreos directly from Derek's mouth?"

Derek buries his face against his neck once again while Stiles's face flushes red with embarrassment, "Wh-- No! There were some crumbs on his lips."

"Stiles please, shut the fuck up." Derek sighs against his neck.

"Oh, that's right. I guess it's written in gold letters in the Bro code to lick any Oreos crumbs off the other one's face." The sheriff's clearly having the time of his life, despite the firm, severe pitch in his voice.

"Dad, please.."

"Will you stay for dinner, Derek?"

_"Say no. Say no. Say no."_

"I can hear you, Stiles." His father says with a stern look on his face, then he addresses to Derek reformulating his previous question in a way to clear off any doubts that this is nothing but a request. "I'd like you to join us for dinner, Derek."

"Don't! It's a trap!"

"Stiles."

"Sure." Derek tells him, gulping down saliva as he holds the sheriff's attentive intensive gaze. "I'd like to, sir."

The sheriff nods his head, a wicked light in his eyes as he murmurs under his breath, "Tonight's gonna be interesting.."

Once Stiles' dad is out of sight, he punches Derek in the shoulder.

"What the hell?!"

"What that was for?!"

" _You know exactly what that was for_! You do realize that my father will give you the 'Hurt my son and I'll make sure you won't be able to _enjoy yourself_ in a very long time.” Speech, right?"

Derek just shrugs his shoulders, saying. "It had to happen eventually, besides. You're worth of any threat you father could ever make me."

"Aww, Bear-Der you're so sweet." Stiles exhales, tangling his fingers into his hair. "Now let's make out some more before my father's threats scare you away."

Derek's totally on board with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Or tumblr: Skyblue993


End file.
